


Remember To Remember Me

by kiittenniicole



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiittenniicole/pseuds/kiittenniicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was almost perfect until a tragic event left Rhett to try to piece it back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The accident

Rhett took Link’s hand smiling as they walked towards the shore of the beach. Surfboards were at their sides, while sand kicked up behind their feet as they went. 

“The waves look pretty rough today,” Rhett pointed out as he watched the waves crash as they met the land.

“It’s been a long time since we were out here and got any good waves,” Link answered, his hand squeezing Rhett’s. “Are you scared?” Link joked, looking into Rhett’s eyes. Rhett shrugged a shoulder but smiled.

“Not when you’re with me.” Link blushed and laughed, his canines showing behind his crooked smile. 

“Don’t be such a sap,” the shorter one said, his hand leaving Rhett’s to grab his surfboard with both hands as they neared the water.

“You make it so easy.” They both laughed as they entered the water. The low waves pushing back against their bodies. 

There were parties of people off on the shore. Many were sunbathing in the warm California heat, others were in the water holding hands so they wouldn't be pulled away from each other by the strong tide. Rhett noticed two other surfers off in the water a distance from them. He breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't planned on the waves being this rocky when he asked Link to join him at the beach today. 

They had both been cooped up in their shared home for a week, working on a tedious deadline. They were the owners of an online company called MythicalMerch in which they designed products a consumer might like, made prototypes, created them, and sold them. The company had grown exponentially since its beginning two years ago. They had been working on a new project, and the company they sent blueprints to had closed without warning, causing a headache and a considerable amount of work on Rhett and Link’s end. Having to find a new company to partner with and get the money back from the business that had closed had not been an easy task. Working all week had eventually paid off and they were well on their way to getting their business back in line. 

They had started the company together when Christy had broken up with Link. She was the first real girlfriend he had had and they were together for nearly three years. She broke up with him because she knew she was only a placeholder for his heart. He didn’t understand at the time and lived as a broken man until Rhett came in to comfort and help him through his heartache. They became closer than ever and Rhett pitched the company idea and they both ran with it. 

A year into the partnership, Rhett had first kissed Link. Six months ago, he had proposed. 

Rhett played with the small band around his finger. It was a promise. A promise to always love the man next to him who sat on his surfboard smiling as the salty sea wind tousled his brunette, side swept hair. He looked at the matching band on Link’s finger, a smile playing on his lips. 

“C’mon man! Let’s get out there!” Link smiled, starting to paddle his way farther into the deep blue ocean. Waves lifted his board as they flowed back to meet the shore. Rhett smiled. He followed Link’s lead, his body on his board and his hands paddling the water, pushing him forward against the force. 

It was getting calmer as they made their way through the push and pull, until they were a distance out. 

“Here comes one!” Rhett yelled to Link, who laughed in excitement. They got into position, propelling themselves into the wave a safe distance from each other. Both turned their boards into the current of water, paddling forward fast and hard, the wave growing in size, and both simultaneously got to their feet as the wave crested. 

Both men were focused, holding balance as they let the water flow over them. Link was in front, catching the opening as Rhett caught the tail. Once the wave broke, both men dove into the water laughing and wiping their hair and the water back from their faces. 

“That was a good one baby!” Link shouted his laughter filling the air as he pumped his fist up then down splashing water around him. Rhett swam over, his board still under his body. He was smiling as he watched Link’s blue eyes look back out. “Let’s go again.” 

The two caught a few good waves, the water slowly becoming choppy as the day went on. Each took turns, watching the other catch waves. Link would shout encouraging words from a distance as Rhett moved his board easily through the current. 

"Good job Linkster!" Rhett clapped his hands telling Link how amazing he was once his wave broke and he was in the water. They enjoyed the day and as the sun began to get closer to the horizon, Rhett insisted they should go. 

Link was having too much fun and convinced Rhett to ride one more wave. Rhett looked out, feeling uncertain, but he smiled, taking Link’s hand in his and bringing it up to place a kiss there with his chapped lips. Link giggled in triumph.

They both paddled out once more, waiting for that last perfect wave. 

“Here comes one!” Link called out from his position and started paddling with it. Rhett could feel the power of this wave and shouted out to Link to wait for another. 

Whether Link couldn’t hear him over the rush of water or he didn’t listen, the dark haired man kept going. Rhett told himself to calm down as he began to follow after, only on the edge of the wave. It picked up and he stood, trying to watch Link closely and keep himself steady. 

Something caught Rhett’s attention just in front of Link. The wave was being cut off short and Link was looking down focusing on the footing of his board. 

Rhett yelled out, losing his grip, the wave crashing on top of him pulling him and his board under. He swam with all his might, pushing himself back to the surface. He coughed as water got into his lungs, and he called out for Link. Waves crashed on him again, pushing him back under. He grabbed the board attached to his foot by a bungee line and was finally able to search for Link. A panic arose as he swam. 

“Link! Link where are you?!” He shouted over the noise of the water. He caught sight of Link’s board being pushed into the rip current that had formed. New panic overcame him and adrenaline took over his movements.

Lifeguards could be heard in the distance shouting to each other. Rhett whipped his head around and could see two swimming to shore with another body in tow.

“Link!” Rhett yelled as he followed them. 

Once he was far enough and his feet could reach sand, he disconnected his board from his ankle, leaving it to float in the ocean as he kicked up water to get to where the lifeguards had brought Link.

“Link! Link are you ok?!” He shouted as he came up on them. One of the lifeguards, a short man with graying hair, held Rhett back.

“Please sir, I need you to stand back.” He tried to calm him, but Rhett was taller by a foot and easily pushed past. His brain was on autopilot as he kneeled down next to the unconscious brunette. At that moment a taller, and much stronger man came and pulled Rhett away, holding him back easily. 

“Sir you need to calm down. Are you friends with this man?” The lifeguard asked as the shorter one held a pen to note paper. Rhett watched the third lifeguard begin CPR and that’s when he saw the blood pooling around Link’s head. Rhett’s body jutted forward as tears formed in his eyes. The stronger lifeguard had to plant his feet in the sand to gain footing over Rhett. “Please calm down! We have beach patrol on the way. I need to ask you questions. What is this man's name and what is your relation to him?”

The man started to pull Rhett away from Link. He let out a cry as he saw Link cough, the lifeguard with him rolling him to his side to help get the water from his lungs. Link’s eyes never opened as the beach patrol pulled up to assess the situation.

One man pulled a stretcher out of the vehicle, as another grabbed an oxygen mask, placing it over Link's face. Rhett could see Link's chest rise and fall and it helped him gain some composure. 

“Sir? Sir!” The lifeguard pulled him from his own thoughts and Rhett finally focused on him. “I need his name and yours, and your relation to him.” The man said calmly now. 

“Link...” he began, stopping himself. “It’s Charles. Charles Neal. He’s my fiancé. My name is Rhett McLaughlin.” 

“How old is he?” 

“He’s 29.” Rhett answered all the questions the man asked as he watched the beach patrol lift Link up onto the stretcher carefully, and place him in the back of the van. “Where are you taking him? I need to be with him!” Rhett said loudly as he switched back and forth on his feet.

“I’m sorry Mr. McLaughlin, due to the circumstances and the state he’s in no one but paramedics are permitted to ride with him. He will be taken to the nearest hospital where they will care for him there,” the man said with a hand held tight to Rhett’s shoulder. “I think it’s best for you to stay here for a moment to calm down.” 

Tears formed in his eyes again as he watched the van leave, its siren blaring in warning to other beach goers. Rhett covered his mouth as he let out a cry, his eyes closing as tears forced their way down his cheeks. 

He cursed himself. He was stupid for letting this happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett walked briskly into the hospital Link had been admitted to. The lifeguard who held him back had finally let him leave after he had calmed to a reasonable state of mind. Rhett knew worrying would only make everything worse. He needed to be next to Link and the longer he took to calm his panic, the longer he wouldn’t be able to see him.

He had thrown a shirt on over the trunks he had surfed in, an old pair of flip flops on his feet. He ignored the grainy sand rubbing his feet raw as he walked to the front desk where he was greeted with a warm smile that didn’t settle well in the pit of his stomach.

“Can I help...” The lady began before being cut short.

“Charles Neal. He was admitted here.” 

The lady looked into his eyes seeing his distress. She turned to face her computer screen and clicked around on the keys. Rhett had his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for her to pull up the file on his fiancé. He looked around the waiting room. There were people from all walks of life sitting in chairs, coughing, clutching parts of their bodies that hurt. Some invested in their phones, some with red eyes fighting a silent battle not to cry as they waited to hear news on whomever they might be waiting on. He turned away shutting his eyes tightly, fighting his own battle. 

“What is your name, sir?” The redheaded lady asked her voice soft, pulling Rhett from his thoughts. He darted his tongue out quickly to wet his chapped lips before he answered. 

“Rhett McLaughlin.”

“Brett?” She asked her fingers hovering over the keys.

“R. Rhett. No B.”

“Sorry about that, what is your relation to the patient? Are you family?” She clicked on the keyboard again. 

“I’m his fiancé.” 

Her typing stopped and he watched as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She gave him a once over before typing again. His jaw clenched as he felt her judging him. He tapped his foot waiting for the next question. She asked a few more before getting up to gather a few papers from a filing cabinet stationed against the back wall.

“Okay, Mr. McLaughlin. You are listed as Mr. Neal’s primary emergency contact. I need you to fill out some paperwork for the insurance company. We also need to know any other existing medical conditions he may have had before today.” She sat back down putting the papers on a clipboard and handing them over with a pen. He bit the inside of his lip his frustration growing.

“Can you tell me anything about how he is? When can I see him?” He pleaded with his eyes trying to get any answers he can to calm his mind and aching heart.

“I’m sorry, Mr. McLaughlin. The only answer I can give is he’s still in intensive care. Once he is stable enough a doctor will come out and consult you and you will know more then. I’m sorry.” She answered frowning not being able to offer more. He sighed turning around, papers in hand as he found a place to sit. 

-

He stretched his legs out, his back popping but not offering much relief from the pain of sitting on an uncomfortable chair for an hour. The paperwork was easily filled out and had been given back to the lady at the desk. She still couldn’t offer and answers. He had walked outside - the sky had gone dark long ago - and pulled out his phone. His breath was shaky as he called Link’s mom to fill her in on what had happened. She had immediately started crying. At the sound of her sobbing, tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, stinging them. The memories of Link laying in the sand, not breathing. The blood. 

His voice escaped him and he let out a distressed cry. He covered a hand over his mouth his eyes shutting closed again as he listened to Sue’s voice.

“Rhett, sweetie.” She said softly into the phone. He could hear her sadness as she held back her sobs to console Rhett, as well as herself. “He’ll be fine dear. Remember when he broke his pelvis? He was fine then too.” 

“But…” Rhett began and was cut off by a shush.

“No buts. Link will pull through this just like he did then. I promise.”

“Okay…” he said his voice barely audible now as he tried to catch his breath. 

“When you find out anymore, please call me. It’s already very late here, but don’t let that stop you. I love you, Rhett. He loves you.” She reassured him over the phone and he bit the inside of his already sore lip. 

“I will, Sue. Thank you. I love you too.” 

They said their goodbyes. He took the phone from his ear and before he clicked the button to turn the screen off he saw his background photo. He ran a hand through his messy down facing hair, full of tangles from the salty seawater. He let out a small sob leaning against the brick wall of the hospital. 

The photo was of the both of them. Link smiling brightly, his hair a fluffy mess sitting on top of his head. Their hands held together in a way to show both the rings on their fingers. Another sob left as a small smile forced its way on his lips. It was the day that Rhett had proposed. Link was so excited and wanted to tell everyone right away. They had taken the picture, posting it to their social media pages, even the page for MythicalMerch. Most everyone had been excited, leaving encouraging comments like ‘finally’ and ‘took you long enough.’ They had both ignored the negative comments they received, being too happy and too in love to care. 

He sat now. His eyes looked out into the darkness through the large windows that lined the waiting room. He sighed, his fingers absently playing with the promise ring. He looked down at his hands now taking the ring off. His eyes traced the initials engraved on the inside of the band. 

‘CLN’

“Mr. McLaughlin?” A man’s voice drifted through the room, his eyes darting around the to find the man who owned the name. Rhett looked up, placing the ring back on his finger and stood. His heartbeat quickened as he walked up to the doctor who held a clipboard. “Are you Rhett McLaughlin?” he asked.

“Yes, I am. Can I see Link now? Charles I mean, Link is his nickname.” He talked fast as his nerves made him shake in nervousness. 

“Follow me, I'm going to brief you on his condition, and then you are free to see him.” Rhett followed the doctor standing beside him as he spoke. “Mr. Neal is suffering from a concussion. We were told he was surfing?” Rhett nodded his head as a pained expression crossed over his eyes. “Well, when he was pulled under by the wave and rip current he must have hit his head on a hidden rock. It must have been with a lot of force. The gash was fairly deep and he has some swelling in his brain.” 

Rhett stopped walking at what the doctor had said. His heart clenched in his chest. The doctor stopped, looking up at him. He frowned. 

“The swelling should go down in a few days. He had to have stitches for the wound. He’s bandaged up now.” The doctor walked in front of a door where Link’s name was written on a sheet of paper clipped to the wall. “Now, Mr. McLaughlin, Mr. Neal still hasn’t woken up yet. He’s on pain medication and may not wake up for a while. That being said, we don’t know what his mental condition will be like. An injury like that along with the swelling doesn’t bode well. In many cases, the patient wakes up with amnesia.” 

Rhett nodded his head, his eyes not leaving the door. There was no window to show him the inside of the room as he listened closely to the doctor. He had been around Link before when he lost his memory from the snowboarding accident years back. He had felt as nervous back then as he did now. He hoped the outcome would be similar. Where they could laugh about it later in life. He held his breath as the doctor gave him the go ahead to go inside.

Pushing the door open with shaking hands, tears returned to his eyes as Rhett saw Link laying in the bed. Machines at his side beeped a rhythmic beat, letting Rhett know that he was alive. Tentatively, he walked over to Link’s left side. His head was bandaged up, his chest rising and falling with each unconscious breath he took. 

“Link…” He could hardly hear his own voice as his heart pounded in his ears. Pain filled his chest as he walked closer, lifting his hand and placing it over top the brunette’s. His skin felt cool to the touch as he traced his thumb in small patterns over the soft skin. “I’m so sorry Link. You shouldn’t be here right now. I never should have asked you to come with me. I’m so sorry. I love you so much Link.” Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he spoke. His eyes were swollen from crying as much as he had. No reaction came from the other as Rhett watched his static face. 

He pulled up the spare chair that was nestled in the corner, resting his body in it and placing his hand back on Link’s. He sat and watched. Watched Link’s breathing. Watched the machines. The beeping was the only noise that filled the room. Rhett hated the sound yet at the same time it let him know that Link was still with him. Let him know his heart was still beating. 

-

“Mr. McLaughlin?” A soft voice came from the direction of the door. Rhett’s eyes blinked open. They were sore as he rubbed them with the heel of his palm. A kaleidoscope of colors flashed behind his eyes as he pulled his hands away. He squinted at the bright lights of the room. 

He had fallen asleep. He didn’t know for how long but his back reminded him of how uncomfortable he was in the chair. His eyes focused on the nurse that entered the room.

“I’m sorry to bother you.” She walked in. “I’m here to give Mr. Neal his morning medication.” Rhett slowly shook his head in agreement as he stood, moving his chair back. His body stretched tall as he woke his tired muscles up from sleep. He felt groggy and his stomach growled in a grim reminder he hadn't eaten anything in nearly twenty four hours. The nurse looked at him as he stretched. “He’s your husband?” Her voice was soft as she asked.

“Soon to be… The wedding is in August.” 

“That is soon. You must be nervous.” He couldn’t help but silently thank her for the small talk it taking the edge off the pain he felt as he looked at link and smiled.

“I’ve been waiting for this my entire life. We’ve known each other since we were five and six.” He watched the surprised look on the nurse’s face and laughed a small weak laugh. “I know. It’s a long time to know someone, but I’ve always known that he would be the one I would marry.” He placed his hand back onto Link’s as the nurse did what she needed to do. 

“That’s something very special.” She smiled brightly at him. “Well, Mr. McLaughlin, congratulations. Take it easy, okay?” She walked to the door picking up her clipboard and turned back around to face Rhett again. “The cafeteria is upstairs.” He let out a breath in a short laugh as she turned and left closing the door behind her. He tightened his grip on Link’s hand deciding he did need to get something to eat due to feeling weak.

-

The food had actually been good despite everything he had always heard. They had a lot to offer which he was happy for, but he settled on something simple, a ham sandwich and a diet soda. He had scarfed the food down quickly making sure not to be gone from Link too long. 

Back in the room he sat in the same spot next to the love of his life. Still no movement, and he sighed, thinking back on movies he had watched about things like this. He wished this was a scene from a movie. Where they were actors, and Link was only pretending to be asleep and not hurt at all. 

He leaned back in his uncomfortable chair and took his phone from his pocket. He busied himself with answering emails about work, making notes about orders he would need to send out eventually. He let out a heavy breath, clicking the gallery button. He looked through his photos and smiled. Most of them were of Link. Link smiling or looking away from the camera. Laughing at something silly or looking at the lens with a smirk. All the photos caused memories to play through Rhett’s mind. Each one perfect in their own way. 

“Mmm…” 

Rhett’s head shot up to Link’s face hearing the other make a small noise letting him know he was stirring awake. Rhett stood to his feet over Link, taking his hand.

“Link? Link baby, can you hear me?” 

Rhett could see Link’s eyes move behind his closed eyelids. He made another noise and moved his head towards Rhett’s voice. 

“Hey baby, it’s okay. I’m here.” He held the hand tighter as Link slowly opened his eyes, closing them again and squinting at the brightness of the room. “I know, it’s bright in here. Are you ok? How do you feel?” Rhett kept asking questions as Link slowly came to. He blinked his eyes, taking in the surroundings then settling on the tall blonde standing above him.

“Rhett? W...what happened?” His voice was a whisper as he spoke. Tears began to fall from Rhett’s eyes as joy and happiness filled his heart. Link was ok. So overjoyed, he couldn’t help but lean down, his hands carefully taking both sides of Link’s face as he placed a kiss on his lips. 

Link aggressively pushed Rhett away. He didn’t have much strength but what he did have he used. Rhett was taken aback as his hand’s let go of the brunette’s face.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” 

Link’s face twisted in what Rhett saw as disgust. His stomach dropped.

“What the hell man. I know i'm in a hospital for whatever reason, but don’t do whatever you just did again.” Link’s voice was easier to hear now. He looked angry and discomfort showed on his face. 

“Link?” Rhett questioned his heart pounding in his chest.

“Rhett, where’s Christy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. It's better this way

Rhett leaned his back against the cool bricks that made up the waiting room walls of the hospital. He held his face in one hand, the other hugged tightly around his middle holding himself to keep from being sick. He was confused and his heart ached at the reality setting in on him.

“Rhett?” 

Rhett’s eyes turned upward uncovering his hand from his face as he heard a sweet southern drawl carry its way through the sterile building. 

“Christy, thank you for coming.” He stood away from the wall awaiting her approach. He blonde hair bounced with each step she took closer.

“Lord have mercy, Rhett. You look a mess. I only know a bit about what’s going on but,” she spoke bringing one of her neatly manicured hands up to touch Rhett’s cheek. “You look like you’re in so much pain.” She said softly. He took her hand holding it closer to his face as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Christy,” he started, taking in a shaky breath. “You should have seen the way he looked at me when I tried to kiss him…” He let out a sob. “I never want to see him look at me that way again.” He confessed, his eyes closing as Christy enveloped him into a hug. Her body stretched up to hold him as he cried into her shoulder. Her hands rubbed circles into his back to try to calm his misery. 

“Sweetheart, have you tried to help him remember your relationship?” She leaned away, her hands holding both of his at their sides, thumbs tracing patterns on his skin. He looked down and away from her eyes. 

“No, I can’t.” His words were a whisper and he felt Christy’s hands tighten on his. “I can’t because what if he never remembers? What if he always looks at me the way he did earlier if I tried to explain?”

“Rhett. That’s not healthy. He deserves to know now before things get worse. Look at me.” Her hand was once again on his cheek and he shifted his gaze to look into her soft blue eyes. “He fell in love with you before, do remember why I broke up with him?” Rhett didn’t say anything and let her continue. “It was so obvious how he felt about you, even if he didn’t see it, and trust me, he didn’t at first. But when he did it was like everything in his life became clear. He thanked me for helping him realize it.” She smiled, wiping away a tear that fell from sad eyes. “I’ll do anything I can to help him realize it again.” 

“No.” 

Christy removed her hand, confusion deep set in her eyes and facial expression. 

“Rhett, what do you mean?” 

“I don’t…” He took a deep breath running a shaking hand through his knotted hair. “Please, Christy, don’t bring up anything about me. I think... I think it will be better this way. If he didn’t remember at all.” 

She felt her heart ache at Rhett’s words. She placed a hand over her chest looking away.

“Promise me you won’t.”

“Why do you wish to go through this? You’re hurting so much right now, Rhett...” 

“Hello, Mr. McLaughlin.” The nurse that had given medicine to Link earlier strolled up, a clipboard in hand as she smiled at the two. “Mr. Neal has requested your presence... You must be Christy.” The blonde nodded her head and agreed. “Mr. Neal was telling me a lot about you. You are as pretty as a picture. Are you Mr. McLaughlin’s sister?” 

Christy looked up at Rhett, a gleam in her eye as he looked away. She focused her eyes back on the nurse. 

“No, I’m not. We’re just friends.” 

\--

Rhett and Christy stood in front of the door to Link’s room. She took in a breath as she reached for the handle. 

“Christy.” Rhett took her hand holding it firmly in his. “Please go along with this, only to the ability you’re able... I know this is a lot to ask but please. For his sake.” His eyes pleaded with her. She wanted to back out, to tell him she couldn’t do it because watching him suffer was torture to her. She also wanted Link happy, but to make Rhett endure this pain was not a fair trade. She searched Rhett’s eyes trying to find a better answer to all of this but she knew if this is what Rhett wanted it’s what she needed to do. 

“Ok, Rhett, I will,” she twirled a tress of hair around her finger. “But, I don’t believe this is right, and I don’t believe you’re right for lying to him.” Her words were like knives and Rhett welcomed everyone of them. “ But I’m just as bad as you since I’m helping in all this mess.” 

“Thank you, Christy.” 

Without another word Rhett let her hand go and she pushed opened the door. Her heels clicked on the linoleum as she entered, her eyes focused on Link’s. He was bandaged up and looking at the paintings on the walls. When he heard her shoes, his eyes brightened and he smiled like the sun. 

“Christy! I’m so glad you’re finally here, baby.” She winced at the words, moving closer to him, a smile set on her face. Rhett followed closely after, his body finding the chair he had grown accustomed to. 

“Link, sweetheart.” She took his hand; her worry broke her smile. “I didn’t think it was this bad.. How are you feeling?” 

“Better, now that you’re here.” He intertwined their fingers, smiling up at her. 

The knife twisted farther into Rhett’s gut. He took out his phone groaning when he saw his battery symbol flashing in the corner warning him of it’s impending death.

He sat and listened to Link and Christy talk. They talked about the accident, about how the other was doing. Link kept stealing glances at Rhett as they talked. Christy noticed every one of them and her heart filled with hope. 

“I can’t believe I’m missing almost two years of memory…” Link said looking away and down at the IV in his arm. “I.. I didn’t miss anything big, did I?” 

Christy looked at Rhett who had his eyes closed tightly, hunching forward in the chair, his elbows on his knees and his mouth resting against his interlocked fingers. 

“Why do you ask?” She dared herself to question Link and she could hear Rhett shift in his chair as she turned back to the man lying on the bed. 

“I’m wearing a ring… but I don’t see one on your hand.” Christy froze. How was she to answer? She wanted out of this complicated web but knew that she had made a promise and needed to answer quickly.

“We’re not engaged, Link. So don’t worry, you didn’t forget anything like that, about me.” She whispered the last part but both Rhett and Link heard her. 

“Christy?” Both boys asked at the same time in different tones. Link’s was in pure question and Rhett’s in was worry. She felt her face heat up at being put on the spot. She pulled her hand away from Link trying to come up with something. 

“You remember Jessie?” Rhett broke the awkward tension in the room and glanced at Link.

“Of course I do man.” 

“She got married a few months ago. That’s who Christy was talking about, right?” She nodded her head to agree putting on a fake smile. 

“She’ll be angry you forgot,” Christy chimed in. “Don’t worry. I’ll cover for you.” She smiled and winked making sure Rhett could see the playfulness of it.

Rhett caught the double meaning and shook his head slowly, a smile found it’s way to his lips despite the situation. He was glad that she was here. Even if she was helping him lie, just having her energy was calming. She had always been that way. He could remember a time when he first met her where he was jealous of her for grabbing Link’s attention but he got over that fast. Her personality was bubbly, able to make a joke out of a bad situation and Rhett commended her for it. 

“I can always count on you.” Link smiled. “When can I go home? Do you know?” He looked over to Rhett catching his gaze. Rhett’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Uh, in a couple of days I think. The doctors want to monitor you closer to make sure your swelling goes down more before letting you go.” He leaned back in his chair.

“I, uh... where exactly is home for me now?” 

The question caught Rhett by surprise. It hit him deeper than anything could have. ‘Where exactly is home for me now?’ His mind replayed the words as he asked himself that same question.

“You still live with me. We live in a bigger place now. Saves money ya’ know?” He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. 

“Man, I just can’t get away from you. I just hope we don’t have to share a bed.” Link joked not realizing how heavy his words sat in the pit of Rhett’s stomach. 

Christy covered her mouth to cough feeling the weight of the conversation. 

“Well boys,” she started. “It’s getting quite late and I’ve got to work tomorrow. Children can’t teach themselves. I’m glad you’re okay, Link.” She smiled touching his cheek. He looked at her expectantly, his free hand moving to rest on her neck. She knew that look in his eyes. She wanted so bad to look at Rhett for reassurance but she couldn’t break the illusion. She leaned down to meet Link’s lips in a quick kiss, pulling away before it went too far. Link pouted at her and she rolled her eyes patting his cheek. “Goodbye, Link.” 

She walked to the door and gave Rhett a look. He understood and got out of his chair stretching his body. He rolled his shoulders as he spoke.

“I’m going to walk her to her car. I’ll be back.” 

The two walked out of the room and Rhett hung his head low.

“I’m sorry I kissed him.” 

“Don’t be. Thank you for doing it.”

“I don’t know how long I can, Rhett. He kept looking at you. Somewhere in that mind of his he remembers and I wish you would embrace that and help him do so.” She pulled her hair over to one side combing through it with her fingers as they walked side by side. 

“I want him to remember on his own.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“Then it wasn’t meant to be.” 

“Rhett James McLaughlin. Don’t you dare tell me that you believe that. You’re not in a good state of mind right now and I think you need to go home and get some rest. Please, for my sake. I don’t want to see you like this tomorrow.”

“I don’t know how much rest I’ll get, but I’ll try.” She took his hand squeezing it when they reached her car. 

“Please think about all of this and the consequences. I can only keep this up for so long, It’s hard to keep up a lie you don’t want to tell... I love you, Rhett.” He words were genuine. He pulled her into a tight hug, many emotions going through him as he embraced her. 

“Thank you for being here, Christy.”

“Always, Rhett.” 

\--

Rhett sat alone in his living room nursing a bottle of beer. The room was dark and the only light that shone through was outside light. He had been sitting there for what seemed like hours. 

After he had left Link’s side, who insisted he didn’t need to watch him like a hawk and to go home, he grabbed a six-pack of cheap beer hoping it could help him sleep. 

It didn’t. 

He stayed awake thinking about everything. About the accident, how happy they were before it happened. About how scared he was when he realized Link was hurt. How mortified he had been when Link didn’t remember they were engaged. 

The alcohol didn’t help the depression he felt and only made it worse. He stood up, angry. He pushed the coffee table away from him as he went to pace the living room. He pulled at his now clean hair, having taken a shower the second he got home. He cursed himself. 

“Fuck. Fuck! Why did this have to happen? We were so happy! We were going to get married and live a beautiful life! What kind of curse was put on me from birth to have caused all of this!” He shouted punching the side of his thigh in anger. He was crying again. “No, It was always just me. Fate gave me one chance to make things perfect between us… and I ruined it.” He went to the shorts he had worn that day and pulled out his wedding band. “I’m so stupid, for thinking he could have been happy with me. Now he can be happy. Happy and not married to me.”

He took the room to their bedroom, pulling out a small box, the box the rings came in and put it in its spot where it would sit for the rest of it’s life alone, without its companion. He shoved the box deep into the dresser and slammed it shut. 

He looked around their room. Pictures were everywhere. Pictures of them, of each other. Kissing, laughing. Some, their friends had taken. So many memories and some, now, only he could remember. 

He would remind himself later to take all the pictures off the wall. When Link came back Rhett didn’t want him to find any evidence of who they were, or, who they use to be. 

He laid on the bed, head aching and body hot. The only noise he heard was from his fan hanging from the ceiling above. It created a soft humming noise with a click of the switches clanking against each other. It lulled him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment with what you think! Hope you enjoyed this painful chapter! thank's to my beta kunoichi21 for looking things over. 
> 
> If anyone has any questions, my tumblr is rhink-ality

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! I'm still writing "The Sailor and the Siren" but this story idea came crashing into me head on and I couldn't leave it alone, so I'm deciding to share it with all of you! Thank you to my beta kunoichi21!


End file.
